


When you leave, my heart will break

by Mystique1250



Series: Marvel One-Shots [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, Heart Break, Leaving, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 21:48:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15827586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystique1250/pseuds/Mystique1250
Summary: When Tony finds out, that who Natalie Rushman really is, he fires her, while Pepper has feelings for the red-haired spy.





	When you leave, my heart will break

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my first language.

"Why do you did that?", Peppers voice shrilled loud through the living room of the Stark Tower in New York. One can see the sparkling lights of the city through the giant windows, who assembles a lovely contrast to the dark night sky, but Pepper pays attention to this in no way. Instead of that her focus is on the red-haired woman in front of her. The mien of Natalie Rushman or rather Natasha Romanoff seems unfamiliar insecure. In the whole time, during the time they worked together, the strawberry blond has seen her just self-assured and strong. But perhaps that was only a part of her role too. Principal at this moment Pepper realizes that she never knew the woman she saw as a friend and perhaps something more.

"You have to understand me, Pepper", tries Natasha to justify:"It was my order. I just had to do my job. Like you." "So, all of this was just a job to you?", Peppers voice trembles with rage. Slowly the elegant dressed woman comes closer to Tonys assistant and her mien frees deep pain inside of the manager, 'cause even if the agent had lied to her, Pepper doesn't want to lose her.

Standing next to the blonde, the ex-assistant puts both of her hand on her shoulders:"No, at no time. There was something between us, since met for the first time." Pepper has trouble to swallow the lump in one's throat, because even if she feels something for Tony, her heart starts beating faster, when Natasha walks into the room and always, when Tony wants to get intimate with her, she repulses him, because her mind isn't with Stark, but with Natasha. "I never liked to lying to you, but it would have putted my camouflage in danger, when i had told you. Eventually you are very close to Stark." "But I would never betray you", the pain in Peppers hardly voice to miss and the treason seats deep in her bones. "I know, but I would get sacked, when I tell someone about my real identity, Pepps", one can see that she is disrupted between the fronts. On the one hand she feels very bad, because she deceives her friend, and on the other hand she is glad to end the mission. But does she actually wants to leave?

Gently Natasha spreads a skein of out of Peppers face."I need to go, Pepper. Stark would betray me, when I don't and a new mission is waiting for me." "You could leave and work here. I could convince Tony, that I still need you as my assistant and that he should let you alone", proposes she with simple despair in her view. "No", when Natasha shakes her head, it feels like someone puts a freezing dagger inside of her heart:"This job is all I have. I did so many wrong things in my life, but someone converted me and convinced me to do something good. I need to eliminate the mistakes I made, when I was younger and I think working in a company, who produced weapons one, isn't the best way." Peppers eyes get aqueous:"The company changed. Everything changed and here you can do good things too." "I can't do that. For no one", Natashas voice is full of pain. When she hears that words, tears start falling down her cheeks. The cold, strong agent fights back her tears and her masks break. Softly she wipes Peppers tears with her thumb away and puts her mouth on the red lips of Pepper Potts.

The kiss takes just a few seconds, but he is the most intimate one's boht of them ever got. Completely different to Tonys. He is fast when they kiss, while Natasha is lovingly and keen at the same time.

Sadly they separate from each other to fast, when Tonys voice resounds suddenly from an other room. Pepper flinches, when she notices, that Natashas body stiffs instantly. Her eyes jitters insecurity.

"I really need to go now", whispers Natasha, while her view wanders around the room. "No, please stay", replies Pepper one last time completely desperate. This time Natasha just shakes her head and solves her from the woman next to her.

The heels of her black high heels click on the wooden Floor, when the agent shuts to the lift. Her long, red curls luff by ever step a bit. One of her fingers find the button, who calls the lift, as automatic and the doors slip apart. Slowly she enters, and she presses the button again, who will bring her back to the ground floor. The white light of the glassy life light the face of the young woman, while the Skyline of New York enthroned after her. Before the doors shut again, Pepper takes a last look at the beautiful woman, so she can't miss the single tear, who leaves her green eyes and rolls down her cheek.

At the moment the doors shut, her boyfriend steps barefoot out of the bathroom:"Hey, what's going on, Pepps?" He puts his arms around and pushes his wet body against him. Today the heat of him can't donate comfort to her. Instead, she would pushes him away from her. In fact her feelings for him aren't gone, but the feelings for Natasha are more powerful at the moment. "Nothing", answers she fast:"I'm okay." "Stop lying to me", he lets her go:"Is it because of her? Because of this traitor." Talking to him about the woman, who broke her heard just minutes before, gives her the rest:"Don't talk about her like his, when you don't know anything about her." "And did she told you the truth?", he sounds distrustful and no longer caring. When she doesn't answer, Stark squints his eyes:"Do you love her?" Again she doesn't answer, but deep inside of her, she knows the answer.


End file.
